


Standard Operating Conditions

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hannor, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, connor’s got some interesting settings, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank comes home to find Connor masturbating.What he doesn’t know is that Connor’s changed some of his settings to improve his sexual experience.





	Standard Operating Conditions

Hank walked into his bedroom and caught Connor laying on the bed in the low light, stroking his cock with slow, practiced motions. His eyes were closed and he moaned as he caressed his balls.

“Fuck,” Hank whispered, his own erection growing in his pants. He’d never seen Connor touch himself before, and it was far more erotic than the mechanical race to the prize he’d expected from the android. Connor was really taking the time to please himself, and it was all Hank could do not to get on the bed and finish him, but he held back, wanting to see this scene reach its natural conclusion.

Connor’s eyes blinked open and Hank reddened, blushing as he realized he’d been caught watching. Connor smiled and Hank realized this show was for his benefit as well as Connor’s.

“Couldn’t wait for me to get home, huh?” Hank grinned, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly to take himself in hand.

“I am simply testing some changes I have made to my settings. My manual lists several parameters that can be altered to achieve specific effects.”

“In English?”

Connor hadn’t stopped touching himself, and he gasped, throwing his head back on the pillow. “Allow me to illustrate.” Connor came, crying out Hank’s name as he bucked on the mattress, jets of semen splashing his body and the bed. His orgasm seemed to go on and on until he was soaked in android semen and his cries grew thin and high. After about a minute he stopped coming, and he lay flat on the bed, boneless and spent.

“Holy shit,” Hank gasped. He was sure he’d never seen anything as hot in his life, and it only took a couple more strokes until he was coming all over his hand. “That’s a setting?”

“Indeed,” Connor replied. “There are many others I can change, such as sensitivity to touch and ease of orgasm. Though I may have to turn orgasm length down a little. It was slightly too good.”

“You don’t say.” Hank grinned, his imagination lighting up with the possibilities. He closed the distance to the bed and leaned down to whisper in Connor’s ear. “Or maybe we should turn it up. I like the idea of you coming for a lot longer than a minute. How’s an hour sound?”

“That would involve deviating from my standard operating conditions—“

“Deviating’s what you’re good at, isn’t it?” Hank teased.

“Haaank,” Connor whined, and Hank looked down to see Connor was hard again.

He was going to enjoy playing with Connor’s settings all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stupid idea I came up with because I’m a machine operator and I play with settings all day long. 
> 
> SOCs are a real thing. When a setting “deviates” from the norm, we have to fill out a form.
> 
> The jokes pretty much wrote themselves from there.


End file.
